I couldn't have been happier
by ladymiyah
Summary: Mikan tells her three kids just what happened when she defeated the elementary school principal. And what's this? She's cuddled up in Natsume's arms as she does it? Awwwww how sweet.


Mikan's pov

It was Natsume and mine's 10th wedding anniversary and we were spending it cuddled up on the couch in front of the crackling fire with our three children.

They sat on the floor. One was a boy and he had younger twin sisters by two years. Our son was called Yukihira and our daughters were called Yuka and Kaoru. My son was 7 and my daughters were 5.

Yuka then looked up at me lying comfortably in Natsume's arms and asked, "Mommy? Can you tell us again how you saved the academy?"

I smiled and nodded getting comfortable for the long story. I now had all of my children's full attention.

We were running for our lives. He held tightly to my hand, never letting go. We ran for a long time and our breath came in heavy gasps. We were panting like dehydrated dogs.

They were going to catch up to us real soon and we had nowhere left to run, it was a dead end.

Natsume then turned to me, a look I had never seen before resting on his face.

It was fear!

"Mikan, I...I... I love you! I need you! I promise you I will protect you with everything I have!" he said.

That was the first time that he had said he loved me out loud, I was shocked.

We were in serious danger and I knew this was it. That evil man, the elementary school principal was after me, once and for all.

Now it was all or nothing.

All of my friends and most of the teachers were trying to protect me. Even Persona was there after Nobara had opened his eyes.

I had healed her and now he wanted me to heal him, that evil man.

I was scared to say the least. I knew it was down to me, I was the only one with the power to stop him.

So why was I standing here hesitating?

I was afraid of what I could do if I got out of control. I was afraid that the power would be too much and that I would hurt everyone I loved.

They rounded the last bend at a leisurely place, closing in on us, knowing we couldn't escape.

"This isn't over yet!" I heard someone say, but I couldn't pinpoint which of us it had come from.

I heard a piercing battle cry from someone in our crowd and people from both sides rushed into life threatening combat.

I watched in horror, frozen to the spot I was stood. I couldn't move a muscle and I could feel that my eyes were huge saucers of fear.

They were all going to die, for me! It was inevitable.

I slid down the wall pressed uncomfortably to my back, my hands unknowingly going to my face and my knees bending upwards towards my face.

I shook my head in a way that clearly stated I didn't want this.

I covered my ears with my shaking hands and continued to shake my head, trying to block out the pain filled screams and the anguished cries that all came from my comrades.

I looked back up towards the fight. My trembling hands were still covering my ears, but were becoming less tense, my face was tear streaked and my wide eyes were red and puffy.

I looked only forwards, once again frozen, as I took in the horrific scene in front of me. There was lots of orangey fire and scattered blood surrounding the hallway.

What really struck me though was the scent of pain, the scent of burning blood that lingered in the smoky air. It made me want to gag, to double over and puke.

I turned my head slowly to the right, my stilled hands still covering my ears. My tears had stopped as the horror of the situation sunk in.

To my right stood Natsume, face to face with the elementary school principal. Natsume was breathing heavily, his life stealing Alice taking its toll on him. I could clearly see that although his face had a hard determined look on it, in his eyes was pain beyond comparison.

If he kept fighting he wouldn't survive.

It took me barely a second to make up my mind and jump to my feet, my hands falling away from their place at my head.

That's where I stopped. How was I supposed to go about stopping him if I couldn't get near him? I didn't have that kind of power.

Then I felt the cool stones around my neck against my burning skin. They were a clear reminder that I was not alone, that I did have power and I could stop him.

All of the stones I had with me were compatible with me. I already had some strong ones within me, did I not? That's right Natsume's Alice was inside me, I could use that.

This thought struck me and not a moment later I was taking a deep breath and concentrating on flames.

They sprung up on either side of me, leading a trail towards him. They were bright and hot, tall flames blocking everyone from getting in my way. They even gently herded Natsume away from him.

I now had a clear path to him.

The other fights had stopped and everyone was looking at me as I slowly made my way towards him.

I had a cruel smirk on my face as I realised that I couldn't be beat, he couldn't keep me away.

I drew nearer to him and a look of fear briefly crossed his face before his mask of perfectance was put back in place.

That was all it took, that little slip up gave me all the courage I needed. I could do this.

"I promise you this, you will regret the day you ever messed with me!" I said with absolute confidence, my voice strong and firm without a trace of my earlier fear.

With that I held my hand up to his chest and concentrated, closing my azure eyes.

I felt myself stealing his precious copying Alice and my father's Alice which was countering Personas. It felt wonderful.

All that was left in him was the death Alice and they weren't compatible.

A choked cry came from his throat as pain took a hold of him and slowly but deliberately killed him.

A small, victorious smile, played on my lips as his last strangled cry forced itself out. Then his eyes glazed over and he stopped struggling, hands going limp and body going cold like his heart already was.

He was dead.

"That's pretty much how it went, I didn't do much, and it was your father and everyone protecting me who did all the work." I said to my daughter, with a contented look on my face. Her eyes were huge and awed; they always were when they heard that story.

"Nonsense, you're just being modest Mikan, We would have all been done for if you hadn't done what you did. And I hate to say this, but especially me." Natsume said with a pained look on his face.

I laughed happily at the look on his face and snuggled deeper into his arms. No matter what way you looked at it I wouldn't have been able to do anything if everyone hadn't been there. I wasn't strong at all, without them I couldn't have been happy. Yeah that's right I was happy. I had the best family and the best life.

I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
